Necrogee
Necrogee is a Fakegee who became obsessed with the secrets of life and death, which eventually led him into the dark arts. He can raise the dead as he wishes and uses the essence of death in combat. He wishes to one day become undead himself, turning into a lich. He also serves Achilleegee, who gives him his powers. Story Necrogee was an average Fakegee until disaster struck him: His brother was killed for being a heretic towards the Weegee-Pureegist Church. Because of this, Necrogee abandoned the church. He eventually became so obsessed with the secrets of life and death and became so hateful towards the church that he turned to dark magic. He brought a tome about necromancy and started training day and night. He also sold his soul to Achilleegee in exchange of being loyal to him. Necrogee to this day still serves Achilleegee, by making sacrifices and bringing more souls to his undead army. He is also willing to join any war that involves the GeeHell. He also fights against the Weegee-Pureegist church actively. Powers Necrogee draws his powers from the essence of death and from Achilleegee. He is pretty competent with it and can easily defeat those who underestimate him. Active Skills * '''Animate Skeleton: '''He can re-animate any skeleton to aid him in the battle, even if its still encased in flesh. He, however, cannot animate them if the body is still alive. * '''Animate Corpse: '''He can bring any corpse to life to fight for him. * '''Drain Life: '''He can drain the life from anyone. * '''GeeHell Gate: '''If he concentrates enough, he can open a gate to GeeHell temporarily and summon forth some demons. * '''Lich Form: '''He can turn into a lich for a short period of time. This requires much concentration. When he is a Lich, he gains more spells, resistance to most elemental attacks and more magic power. He is, however, vunerable to holy attacks, but can absorb completely darkness-elemental attacks. * '''Vortex of Dread: '''He can use his staff to call forth a windy blast of dark energy. It will drain the life from his enemies and it will return the life energy to the staff, healing Necrogee. * '''Purge Undead: '''Destroys zombies and skeletons. Deals a lot of damage to other undead enemies. Passive Skills * '''Immunity to Undead Control: '''Any attempt to bring him back from the dead as an obedient zombie will fail completely. * '''Revive as Undead: '''If he dies, he will come back as a zombie and will keep his memories. His magic, however, will be weaker. He can reverse this through a ritual if he manages to survive. * '''Fist of Achilleegee: '''There is a rare chance that Achilleegee will help him in battle by giving him a powerful weapon, a powerful spell, throwing a fireball at his enemies or summoning friendly demons. This is more likely to happen if Necrogee is fighting against holy creatures or members of the church. * '''Dark Immunity: '''Dark-elemental attacks will do little damage to him. Sometimes he can negate them. Trivia * No one knows his former name before he became Necrogee. * He hates Ghastheegee. Category:Evil Category:Powerful weegees Category:Magic Weegees Category:Non-Recolors